


Silly Love Songs

by NageG



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Skank Kurt Hummel, Skank Quinn Fabray
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NageG/pseuds/NageG
Summary: Kurt Hummel didn't believe in love songs, until he did.





	1. The Skank

Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs.

Kurt Hummel thinks that's ridiculous. He doesn't believe in love. Why would he? Love has only brought him pain.  
He doesn't need it nor does he want it. 

He wasn't always like this, he used to be the world's most romantic sap there could be. He believed in the dates, in the flowers, in the first kiss, in the boyfriend. He believed in love.

But that boy disappeared long ago with the broadway dreams and the fancy clothes, and there isn't any hope that he's ever coming back.

On his sophomore year of high school Kurt's life came crumbling down because of love. He joined the Skanks, a group of people that nobody messes with, and never looked back. Love changed him, it made him the person he is today. 

Now, Kurt is your typical high school-bad boy, leather jacket and all. People don't mess with him and the ones that do, do it with fear because of the rumors they've heard. Most of them aren't true, but there is one that no one can deny, he fucks any guy he wants and breaks their heart.

That is why Kurt Hummel is now walking down the hallway on his first day of his senior year, percings and leather jacket in place, looking for his next victim.

And that's when he saw him, staring back at him was the boy who would later become everything he didn't believe in.


	2. The Blaine Anderson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter was Kurt, this one's Blaine. Hope you enjoy!

Blaine Anderson had everything he ever wanted. He was the most popular guy at Dalton. He was a great student, he was the lead soloist of the Warblers, everybody loved him, not to mention all his amazing friends. 

That's why he was so sad when his parents told him they were transferring him to William McKinley High School in Lima for his senior year so they could spend more time together before he graduated and went to New York to fulfill his dreams.  
He didn't want to leave Dalton, and don't get him wrong, he loves his parents and the idea of spending more time with them, but he was going to miss friends.

That's how he found himself in his dorm room, on his last day at Dalton, packing his stuff so he could leave that evening.

"It sucks that you're leaving man." said Jeff, his roommate, while he and his boyfriend Nick helped Blaine finish packing the small amount of things he had there.

"I know, I'm gonna miss you guys a lot." said Blaine.

"And we're gonna miss you too, isn't there any chance that you could stay the whole weekend so we can have our last movie marathon together?" Nick said as they were finishing.

"I don't think so, my parents want me to go today so I can get settled in the house before going to school on Monday." said Blaine with a frown on his face at the thought of his new school.

Nick noticed this and immediately asked "Are you nervous about your new school?"

And honestly, Blaine was nervous. Being an openly gay teenager in Ohio isn't easy. He was worried about not having the zero-tolerance,no-bullying-policy to protect him. Last time he went to public school it wasn't so great, and he really didn't want the events of  last time to happen again.

"I am, but hopefully it isn't that bad." he said as he sat on his bed (well it isn't his anymore) as Nick and Jeff sat too.

"Hopefully." said Jeff as he kissed Nick's cheek lovingly.

Blaine smiled at their adorableness and said "You know we may not be able to have that movie marathon, but we can watch a movie while I wait for my parents to come pick me up."

"You don't have anything else to do before you leave?" asked Nick.

"Nope, with your help I already finished packing and I mostly gave out my last goodbyes this morning between classes." Blaine responded.

"What about Sebastian?" Jeff wondered, as he thought there was something going on between them.

"What about him?" Blaine said, confused at the fact that Sebastian was brought up in their conversation. 

Truth be told Sebastian Smythe has been trying to get Blaine to go out with him ever since he transferred to Dalton last year. And it isn't that he doesn't like Sebastian, 'cause he has to admit that he is attractive, but it's that Blaine knows Sebastian really doesn't want to go on a date, he just really wants to get in his pants, as he so many times has pointed out. But Blaine doesn't want that, he wants the dates, the romance, the boyfriend. He doesn't want to just sleep around like Sebastian does. He wants what Nick and Jeff have. He wants love.

"Aren't you saying goodbye to him? I thought you guys were dating." Jeff clarified.

"Actually I already did, and we aren't dating, Jeff." Blaine said, rolling his eyes at the latter. Jeff tended to think he was dating every guy he saw him talk to, and sometimes they weren't even gay. 

Nick quickly changed the subject. "Anyway... About that movie, what are we watching?"

Two hours later, just as the movie (The Lion King, having Blaine decide what they were watching since he was the one leaving) was ending, Blaine's parents called to tell him that they were at the school's office getting some minor last details addressed and that they would meet him at the school entrance once they finished.

Nick and Jeff helped him get his stuff down to the entrance and stayed with him until his parents came back and he had to leave. He hugged his best friends goodbye and promised to keep in touch with the couple.

Most of the drive home was silent, the only sound being his parents occasionally bringing up conversation about his new school.

**

The weekend passed, Monday arrived, and now he was driving himself to McKinley, thinking about the day to come and a little excited at the prospect of meeting new people and making more friends.

He got there a little early so he could go to the principal's office to get his schedule and locker number, and still make it to class.  
He checked that his hair and bowtie were in place and got out of his car. It was a long time ago since he had to pick out his clothes for school, so he was a little nervous about what people might think of his outfit.

There weren't many students at school yet so it was a little hard to find his destination, but he eventually got there with the help of an Asian girl that rushed off as soon as he gave him directions.

By the time he got out of principal Figgins' (he now knew) office, with the information he needed, the hallways were filled with students and there were only 5 minutes left before the bell rang, so he went in search for his locker. He was lucky that it wasn't that far from where he was or else he'd be late to his first class.

Just as he was about to open his locker, the same Asian girl that helped him earlier appeared at his side.

"Hi." she said, with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Blaine." he said, with his usual charming smile and giving out his hand.

"Tina" she said, taking his hand and shaking it. "Sorry about earlier, I had to get to the library before class." Tina said, with an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry about it. Oh, and thank you by the way." Blaine said, as he finally began to arrange his things in the locker.

"You're welcome. What do you have for your first class?" Tina asked.

"AP Chemistry, do you happen to know where that is?" Blaine responded, closing his locker and getting ready to leave.

"Sure, it's on my way to my class, c'mon." she said, turning to go in the right direction.

But just as Blaine began to follow, his breath caught, because walking around the corner, with the other students parting ways so he could pass, was the most beautiful boy he had ever laid eyes on. He stopped walking and put a hand on Tina's shoulder to grab her attention, and asked "Who's that?"

Tina turned to look at him, and then back at where he was staring, as she saw who he was talking about she stiffened and only answered "He's trouble."

But as he caught the boy's eyes, Blaine knew he was more than that.


	3. The Meet

Kurt stared dumbfounded for a split second, until he shook himself out of whatever trance he was in, weird, finally taking all of him in.  
The guy was a little nerdy-looking, with his bowtie and suspenders, but that became nothing when he saw how amazing his ass looked in those tight pants. An ass that he knew was going to be his in a few days.

Knowing that this guy was going to be his next conquer, Kurt instantly began walking towards him. He didn't even know if he was gay, but who cares? He's fucked plenty of 'straight' guys and he sure as hell was going to fuck this one if he had anything to say about it.

"Tina, who's your new friend?" he said, looking at Blaine as if he was going to eat him.

Tina glared at him "He's none of your business." she said, while taking Blaine's arm to get him out of there before Kurt did something.

Kurt ignored her and noticed that Blaine just kept staring at him without moving, so he turned to him, with a seductive smile on his face "Is that true?" He asked, running his fingers down Blaine's arm.

That seemed to snap Blaine out of his trance "Um.. Uh" he stuttered nervously.

"What's your name gorgeous?" Kurt asked, while Tina still glared holes at him.

"B-Blaine, my name's Blaine" and he hated himself for how nervous he sounded, but he couldn't help it when Kurt was making him shiver a little with his touch.

Kurt's smile widened at this and he got closer to him "Well, Blaine"  
He whispered in his ear, making him shiver again "Welcome to McKinley." with that he winked at Blaine and left, leaving both him and Tina there staring after him just as the bell rang.

"C'mon, let's go to class" she said, with a worried expression on her face. She didn't really know Blaine yet, but nobody deserved to get their heart broken, and she was going to do anything to try and prevent that from happening to him.

Tina talking snapped Blaine out of his trance again. He smiled at her and began walking. They both made it to class in time, though he didn't know how much attention he paid. His thoughts were filled with blue-gray colored, lustful eyes.

**

Kurt left the scene with a satisfying smirk on his face. Making Blaine give him what he wanted was gonna be easier than he thought. 

The only problem was gonna be Tina, or some of the other Glee club members that he's sure are gonna try and protect Blaine from him. Pfft. What did they know about protecting? Apparently not much or else he wouldn't be here.

He shook his head clearing his thoughts from bad memories and went looking for Quinn, who had texted him that she was skipping class.

Wanting to forget and become a new person, just like he had, Quinn joined the Skanks a little after she gave birth to her daughter and gave her up for adoption. They became friends, and she's possibly the only person he cares about, apart from his father, though he would never admit it to anyone.

He found her under the bleachers, smoking a cigarette and laying on the old couch they had there, apparently after smoking so much it hurts to stand.

She saw him coming and made some space for him on the couch. They just sat there without saying anything for a few minutes, until he broke the silence.

"What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to graduate." He said, and it was true, they both usually didn't skip class, because although they didn't care that much for people, they did want to graduate so they could get out of Ohio as soon as possible.

"I needed to think." she responded, with a far off look in her eyes. "Puck called me during break."

Kurt turned to look at her, a surprised expression on his face. "What did he want?" he asked, a little too protective.  
They didn't have anything against Puck, but they haven't talked in a long time and him contacting Quinn during break couldn't be good.

"Shelby came back. She wants us to see Beth, so she can grow knowing who we are." she said, turning to look at him in the eyes.

"Do you want to see her?" he asked.

"Yes" she responded honestly. "But then she didn't let me see her, because apparently 'this isn't who I am'" she said, imitating Shelby. She scoffed and muttered "What does she know about me?"

Kurt tensed at her words and asked "What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna join Glee club" she said nonchalantly, as if what she just said wasn't the stupidest thing that ever came out of her mouth.

Kurt looked at her as if she was crazy. "What?" he hissed at her. "Are you crazy?" 

She sighed, already expecting this reaction. "Look, relax. I'm just going to join Glee club so she can see that I do care about something" she said. "I'm not gonna stop being your friend or a Skank for that matter." She reassured him, then she smirked and said "And it's not like I'm gonna go blonde again, I like this look to much to do that."

Kurt hummed and stayed silent for a while. He checked his phone and saw that it was almost time for second period to start. Eventually he broke the silence "They're gonna drill you with the whole 'you abandoned us when we needed you the most' speach, you know, well at least Rachel will." he said, though he knew she wouldn't change her mind.

"Yeah? Well I'm not doing it for them, so, as long as Mr. Shue approves, I don't care what Rachel has to say." she said shrugging.

He didn't say anything and looked away.

"Are you mad?" She asked.

Kurt sighed and looked a her "I know you really want to see her, so no, I'm not mad. Just worried."

Quinn looked at him a little surprised at first, she knew Kurt cared about her, but he usually didn't show it. Then her face turned sympathetic and she took his hand "You know everything's going to be alright. Nothing's gonna happen"

Kurt gave her hand a quick squeeze and then let go, standing up from the couch. "Yeah, well, that's what I thought 2 years ago." With that said he left for second period, maybe he had class with Blaine, he'd be a great distraction.

Quinn sighed and stood up following him to class. She knew this was a disguise, so people wouldn't hurt them. But sometimes she wondered if Kurt knew that.

**

It turns out he didn't see Blaine in either of his morning classes, but he did get to piss off Karofsky and that was enough distraction.

When lunch came, Quinn was waiting for him at his locker to go to their usual spot under the bleachers. They were turning a hallway, when she said "Who's that cutie?"

"What are you talking about?" Kurt looked around him confused.

"There was a boy back there. He was staring at you." She said.

"Aren't all boy's staring at me." They both smirked at Kurt's comment.

"He had a bowtie on. It was cute."

Bowtie?

Oh. Blaine.

"His name is Blaine." He said to Quinn. 

"You already know his name?" She asked, with disbelieving tone to her voice.

Kurt looked at her, shrugged, and said "What? I saw him this morning."

Quinn didn't comment, only shaking her head to show her disapproval. 

Kurt rolled his eyes. He knew Quinn didn't approve of his sleeping ways, but there was nothing he could do about it. It's just the way he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it!


	4. The Mystery Behind The Pink Haired Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

By the time lunch came, Blaine hadn't seen the boy (and why didn't he ask his name?) from this morning again, he was starting to think it didn't even happen. That was until he saw him turning to the hallway that goes to the school's entrance with a pink haired girl at his side.

He just stood there staring a few seconds until he got out of view. Suddenly there was voice at his side "Those are the Skanks".

Turning to see who spoke, Blaine saw a dark skinned girl just about his height, nodding to where the pair had just left.

"Excuse me?" He said, as he didn't know what to respond to her.

"Oh, I'm Mercedes" she extended her hand and continued "I was just saying that those were the Skanks. You know, the people you were just staring at."

He took her hand and was about to introduce himself when she spoke again. "And let me tell you something, I don't know which one of them you were drooling over, but you should try and be a little less obvious."

He blushed at her words and stuttered, "I-I wasn't drooling."

She chuckled a bit and said, "Oh boy, you were." 

He cleared his throat to regain control and finally introduced himself, "I'm Blaine."  
"And I wasn't drooling. I was just ... w-wondering if the leather jacket really worked for him."

"So it was Kurt you were checking out."

Oh, so that was his name. 

Kurt.

"And judging by your reaction, I'd say it works pretty well." She continued with a knowing smile on her lips, her face then turned a little worried and she said, "Be careful with that though."

He frowned in confusion and asked, "Why do you say that?"  
Suddenly Tina's words from that morning rang in his ears. "He's trouble."

Mercedes just stared at him a while, searching his for something. What? He didn't know. But apparently her search ended, because she smiled and said, "Why don't you come eat lunch with me and I'll tell you."

With that she grabbed his arm, circled it around hers and walked towards the cafeteria.

They walked in silence for a bit, and he was thinking it'd stay that way until they got to their destination, but then she spoke.

"You know, Kurt's your typical high school-bad boy, or at least he tries to be." She muttered the last part like she was just saying it to herself, but he had heard it.

He wondered where she was going with the conversation as they arrived at the cafeteria.  
With their lunches in hand she lead him to a table where there were many other people, including Tina, already seated.

She slid in the bench next to Tina, and he slid in next to her.  
Everybody stopped talking and stared at him with curious looks in their faces.

"Hey guys, this is Blaine." Mercedes said, then she started introducing everyone one by one. This certainly looked like a fun group of people, all different in so many ways. She was just about  to introduce Tina when he cut her off.

"Tina." He said, smiling at her.

Tina responded to everyone's questioning looks by saying, "We met this morning."

Mercedes rolled her eyes at that and said, "Of course you did, you're always here so early. Even earlier than Rachel."

"That's true." Rachel said, eyeing Blaine carefully. "Do you sing?" She asked him.

Some of the people at the table groaned. "Leave him alone, hobbit. It's his first day of school for christ sake, and everyone else's for that matter." Santana said, with a bored expression on her face.

"Don't worry about it." He said to Santana, he then turned to Rachel and said, "I do as a matter of fact. Why?"

Rachel's eyes lit up instantly. "You should join Glee club." She said, clapping excitedly.

Everyone else had gone back to eating and their previous conversations at this point, so he just shrugged and said, "I'll think about it." 

Not satisfied nor disappointed with his answer Rachel went back to her food and Finn.

He also began eating, a bit faster than he usually would, since he didn't have that much time anymore. 

He was just about finishing when he suddenly remembered why he was at this table in the first place.

He turned to Mercedes and said, "So, you were saying .." He trailer off, and at seeing Mercedes' questioning look, he continued, "About Kurt."

"Oh." She took the last bite of her and took the time to think about her next words. When she finally swallowed, she said quietly, "Like I said, he has this whole bad boy exterior, but he's a good guy in the end. He just might never show you that side of himself though."

He kept silent, thinking about her words, before she continued, "So you have two options. You can go with it, let him play with you, maybe you could even have a little fun or you can try and make  him want to show you that side." She shrugged and let Blaine contemplate what he wanted to do.

The bell rang and they all went their separate ways. Blaine was walking towards his AP French class when a strong arm wrapped around his waist from his left side and made him jump.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, babe" Kurt said, and his breath stuttered at how close they were. "Where are we going beautiful?"

"My name's Blaine" he reminded him, and then thinking about Mercedes' words, Blaine squirmed himself away from Kurt, or else he wouldn't be able to do this, and said, "And I don't know about you, but I'm going to AP French."

"Well what a coincidence, I'm going there too. It's so boring though," He wrapped his arm around him again, this time from his right side, and continued, "Do you wanna go somewhere else?"

Blaine freed himself again just as they got to the classroom, and turned to look at him in the eyes with determination, well as much determination as he could have with those beautiful blue-gray eyes staring back at him, and said, "No, I don't." He turned back around and entered the classroom.

Kurt stood there, surprised at being rejected. Just those three words had struck more than any other rejection he has ever encountered. He couldn't have that. So he followed Blaine into the classroom and sat next to him just as the teacher was going to start the day's lesson.

He didn't listen to a word she said, he already knew everything anyway. But he did notice Blaine struggling a bit, so he ripped a piece of paper and scribbled something, passing the note to Blaine.

Blaine unfolded it and took his time reading it's contents.

"So, do you want to go to my house after school?  
Maybe I can help you with your french or whatever you want, options are open, beautiful ;)"

He turned to look at Kurt and, quietly to not bring the teacher's attention, asked, "What's your name?"

Of course, he already knew it, but he didn't want to give Kurt the satisfaction of knowing that Blaine had asked for it somewhere else, though technically Mercedes just told him. He also wanted to see what would be his reaction.

For a split second, Kurt looked surprised and almost hurt that he didn't already know it, but that was quickly replaced by a smirk, though Blaine had seen it and that made him think that what Mercedes said was true. "Why? Do you want to know so you can later scream it while we're in my bed?"

As Blaine only stared at him without saying a word, Kurt said, "I'm Kurt." When Blaine still hadn't said anything, he continued, "Hummel." 

Blaine just hummed in acknowledgement and it made Kurt nervous, which, once he noticed, made him even more nervous.

Blaine saw the panic in Kurt's eyes, so he spoke, "Tell me Kurt, why are you like that?"

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and said, "Like what? What are you talking about?"

Blaine continued, ignoring Kurt's questions completely, "I want to know the mystery behind Kurt Hummel, the pink haired boy."

The way he had lowered his voice barely audible, made Kurt's breath catch and his heart thump so fast. He moved a hand to play with the pink strands in his hair subconsciously. But other than that, he just sat there, frozen, staring directly at a pair of honey colored eyes.

A throat was cleared at the front of the class, and both turned to see the teacher watching them with a stern look on her face. Blaine apologized and averted all of his attention to her. For the rest of the class, not once had he turned to look at Kurt.

**

Kurt didn't see Blaine at school after that, and he was grateful. The day went by, and as he lay in bed that night, he still couldn't get Blaine's words, and the way he had reacted to them, out of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! :)


	5. The Plan

Over the next two weeks Kurt still couldn't get Blaine or his words out of his head. He tried to avoid Blaine as much as possible, though there wasn't really much to avoid. Blaine hadn't even looked his way these past few days, which made his mind go crazier. He didn't know what to do. 

That's why, when Quinn asked him to go with her to Glee club on Thursday so she could audition, he accepted the distraction with open arms.

"I thought you'd already auditioned." He said to her as they walked to the choir room.

"I wanted to get settled with school first before I endured that drama." She stopped just before they entered and turned to look at him "Thanks for coming, by the way, I just .. I didn't want to go through it alone."

"It's okay, I get it. No one in their right mind would want to go through the wrath of Rachel Berry alone." He said, smiling a little at her.

She chuckled a bit, and said, "True."

But as they went through the choir room's door they were met with surprised looks and silence.

After a few minutes, it was Tina who spoke, "What are you doing here?"

Kurt stared at her for a moment, a little sad that she had turned on him without even trying to understand. "Quinn's here to audition." He said as he took the seat farthest away from the other members, which wasn't that far at all. Quinn followed, and sat next to him.

This time Rachel did speak, "Oh, now you want to come back?" She said looking directly at Quinn.

Quinn glared at her while Kurt said, "She isn't doing this for you, so leave her alone." He examined his nails in a bored expression.

Rachel looked at him and said, "And what are you doing here Kurt? Are you also here to audition, so when we win at Nationals, you can take all the credit for it?"

Kurt glared at her and said, "No, I'm here to watch her audition. And also so she doesn't have to be alone while listening to Rachel Berry's stupidity."

"Oh look. He does care about someone other than himself."

Kurt scoffed and said, "Look who's saying, little miss 'I'm the world's greatest star, so I'll sing all the solos while everyone else sways in the back'."

Santana snickered from her spot a the top row. Rachel glared at her and then at Kurt, she was about to respond when Mercedes cut her off. 

"Rachel, it's true. So shut up and let Quinn audition."

Rachel huffed angrily and turned around crossing her arms.

Kurt looked at Mercedes, his lips curling upwards. He would never admit it, but he was glad that Mercedes didn't completely hate him. He knew that was because Mercedes kinda knows what happened and doesn't go around making assumptions.

Just then Mr. Shue arrived with someone at his side.

"Hey guys, I have great ... news" he finished lamely as he noticed the two ex-glee club members.

At the same time Tina noticed his companion, "Blaine! What are you doing here?" And really, it surprised Kurt how different it sounded from when she had asked them.

"Well, Rachel asked me to join and I really do love singing so .." He trailed off and gave one of his signature charming smiles. Kurt saw the moment Blaine noticed him in the room. His smile faltered a little and he stood frozen. Kurt didn't know if that was a bad thing or not.

"Actually that is the good news I wanted to give you, we have a possible new member" Mr. Shue said, still eyeing his former students. He turned to them and asked, "Kurt, Quinn. What are you doing here guys? Are you considering rejoining Glee club?"

"Yes."  
"No." 

Quinn and Kurt spoke at the same time.

"O-kay .. well, Quinn, we obviously have heard you sing but you can still audition if you want to."

Quinn nodded, saying she indeed wanted to audition. 

While all this conversation was going on, Blaine was lost in his own thoughts: Kurt's here? Wait did Mr. Shue say rejoin? Kurt was in Glee club? Kurt can sing? He didn't know what to think about all of it.

At the same time Kurt's mind was going crazy: Wait, Blaine's here? I came here to distract myself from Blaine! But of course they already asked him to join. Ugh, I should've thought better of this.

"Very well then, who wants to go first?" Mr. Shue asked looking between Quinn and Blaine.

Blaine cleared his throat and said to Quinn, "Uh, you can go first if you want."

Quinn smiled at him and said, "Oh no it's fine I'll go after you, so you can get your audition done with."

"Yeah, okay. I'll go first." Blaine took a deep nervous breath and walked to the piano. He told Brad he would take over and sat on the bench when he left.

As he prepared to play, he took another deep breath and tried not to think about the fact that Kurt was about to hear him sing. He didn't know why he was so worried about it, Kurt probably wouldn't even care, after all, he had been ignoring him.

"You think I'm pretty,  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny,  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me,  
So I let my walls come down, down"

A few verses after, Blaine was so lost in the song, that he didn't notice Kurt staring at him.

Kurt tried to act nonchalant at first, but as soon as he heard Blaine's voice he couldn't stop himself from staring at Blaine in awe. 

"Let's go all the way tonight,  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die,  
You and I,  
We'll be young forever"

Kurt felt an elbow to his side and turned to glare at Quinn, who had a knowing look on her face. He realized what he had been doing and just rolled his eyes at her, and went back to pretending not to care.

Blaine finished the song, receiving applause by everyone except Kurt. He tried not to show his disappointment and thanked everyone.

Mr. Shue stood from his seat and said, "Well, Blaine, it's safe to say that you are welcome in Glee club. Take a seat. Quinn, whenever you're ready" Blaine smiled at him and took the only empty chair next to Mercedes, which also happened to be next to Quinn, who was standing up to sing. That left an empty chair between him and Kurt.

Blaine turned to look at him but saw that all his focus was on Quinn. Blaine turned his focus to her as well, just as she started to sing her rendition of "Never Can Say Goodbye".

He listened to her for the first half of the song. She sounded really good, considering she smoked a lot. His thoughts trailed off as he started to wonder what Kurt's voice sounded like. 

Kurt was smiling a little as Quinn sang, he loved her voice. It was a beautiful distraction but he still couldn't stop thinking about Blaine or his very tight blue jeans. The fact that he was just a few meters away didn't help either.

He didn't know why Blaine kept popping in his head. He barely even knew him. And, sure, the guy was hot, but he'd seen better. At the realization that he wouldn't get Blaine out of his mind any time soon, he came up with a plan which was his original one: sleep with him.  
Maybe if he did, his body and mind would be satisfied and he'd go back to not caring.

Of course that was going to work, his plan was genius, it makes total sense.

So, when Quinn finished singing, he applauded to her and moved to the seat next to Blaine.

Quinn noticed, since it was her spot he took, and raised a questioning eyebrow at him, but he just waved her off, so she took the chair he was previously occupying.

"Well Quinn, you are obviously welcome back" Mr. Shue said. Rachel huffed in disapproval and crossed her arms, while Kurt dragged his chair the closest he could to Blaine's.

At this act, Blaine turned to him and was about to ask about it, when Kurt put his left arm around his waist, as best he could, and whispered to his ear "Hey babe, your singing voice is so hot" Blaine's breath caught at being so close to Kurt and he didn't know what to say, so Kurt continued, "So I was thinking, maybe we can ditch the rest of Glee and go to your house to help you with some vocal lessons" The way he was whispering seductively to his neck, made Blaine shiver.

He almost gave in and accepted, when Mr. Shue speaking directly to Kurt, "You're also welcome whenever you want to come back Kurt"

Kurt almost didn't hear him if it wasn't for Blaine removing his arm from his waist and squirming away. Kurt scoffed and said, "Thanks for the offer Mr. Shue, but that's not going to happen"

Mr. Shue nodded with a tight lipped smile and continued to start the day's lesson.

The remaining of the time Blaine tried not to give Kurt another opportunity to talk to him. Dragging his chair closer to Mercedes and keeping himself distracted with her.

Mercedes noticed his behavior, but didn't say anything about it and he was grateful for it.

When the club ended Blaine ran out of the choir room as quickly as possible pulling her with him.

"Woah, hey slow down there" Mercedes said as they went through the school's doors. "Why are we running? What's going on?"

Blaine stopped when they got to the parking lot and said, "Sorry, I just .. it's Kurt"

"What about him?" She asked, as they both continued walking towards Blaine's car, since he was giving her a ride home.

"I just don't get him. First he flirts with me, then he ignores me for two weeks only to come back seducing me." he said, shaking his head "And I know I wouldn't have been able to resist him if I stayed in that choir room any longer"

Mercedes stayed silent, thinking of what to say as they got in the car and Blaine started to drive.  
"Do you even want to resist him?" Mercedes finally asked, smirking.

He chuckled a little and said, "Of course I do. Don't get me wrong he's hot as hell but I don't want to just sleep with him" Mercedes hummed in understanding as he continued, "I want to get to know him. But I still don't know how I'm going to do that when he clearly doesn't want to get known."

"Well, first of all, you have to get him to trust you" Mercedes said, looking out the window thoughtfully, while Blaine drove.

"And how do I do that?" 

"I don't know, show him that you care. Show him that you want to get to know him, the real him."  
Blaine had a feeling that Mercedes knew more than she led to believe.

When they arrived at their destination Mercedes turned to him and continued, "I can't guarantee it's gonna be easy. But if you really meant what you said, don't give up, he'll eventually come around. See you tomorrow." With that she got off the car and went into her house, leaving Blaine to drive to his house thinking about her words.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first work ever. Please let me know if enjoy it and would like for me to continue it!


End file.
